yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morpheus, the Dream Mirror White Knight
" once per turn. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'un monstre "Miroir des Rêves" : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; ce tour, cette carte ne peut être détruite ni au combat ni par des effets de carte. Durant la Main ou Battle Phase, si "Miroir des Rêves de la Terreur" est dans une Zone Terrain (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Morphée, Chevalier Noir du Miroir des Rêves" depuis votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Morphée, Chevalier Blanc du Miroir des Rêves" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt eines „Traumspiegel“-Monsters als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; diese Karte kann in diesem Spielzug weder durch Kampf noch durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. Während der Main oder Battle Phase, falls „Traumspiegel des Terrors“ in einer Spielfeldzone liegt (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; beschwöre 1 „Morpheus, der Traumspiegel-Schwarzritter“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Morpheus, der Traumspiegel-Weißritter“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'effetto di un mostro "Specchio dei Sogni": puoi attivare questo effetto; questa carta non può essere distrutta in battaglia o dagli effetti delle carte in questo turno. Durante la Main o Battle Phase, se "Specchio dei Sogni del Terrore" è in una Zona Terreno (Effetto Rapido): puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Morfeo, il Cavaliere Nero Specchio dei Sogni" dal tuo Deck. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Morfeo, il Cavaliere Bianco Specchio dei Sogni" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito de um monstro "Espelho Onírico": você pode ativar este efeito; este card não pode ser destruído em batalha ou por efeitos de card neste turno. Durante a Fase Principal ou de Batalha, se "Espelho Onírico do Terror" estiver em uma Zona do Campo (Efeito Rápido): você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Morfeu, o Cavaleiro Negro do Espelho Onírico" do seu Deck. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Morfeu, o Cavaleiro Branco do Espelho Onírico" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial por el efecto de un monstruo "Espejo Ensueño": puedes activar este efecto; este turno, esta carta no puede ser destruida en batalla o por efectos de carta. Durante la Main o Battle Phase, si "Espejo Ensueño de Terror" está en una Zona del Campo (Efecto Rápido): puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 "Morpheus, el Caballero Negro del Espejo Ensueño". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Morpheus, el Caballero Blanco del Espejo Ensueño" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Dream Mirror of Terror * Morpheus, the Dream Mirror Black Knight | archseries = Dream Mirror | supports_archetypes = Dream Mirror | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * Tributes itself for cost | m/s/t = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | summoning = Special Summons from your Deck | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14716 }}